Connected
by TheDisasterousChibi
Summary: /Rewrite Hiatus/ Before the Shikon no Tama,there existed a bond;one that connected ningen and youkai.This bond was forgotten as time passed. Kagome, her newly aquired daemon Sesshoumaru, and crew must race from anime universe to anime universe to find...
1. History Isnt Very Original

A/N: This fiction is answer to amadoni's challenge. I have yet to see the movie but have read some the his dark material books, the only part of the golden compass I'll be using is the concept of Demons being a humans soul, which as amadoni state is a very interesting concept.

Disclaimer: Alas, I don't own Inuyasha or the Golden Compass.

Connected

By:TheDisasterousChibi

* * *

Chapter One: History Isn't Very Original, It Likes To Repeat Itself…A lot

Shining brightly through the yellow curtained widow the sun's rays warmed Kagome's slumped back as she listened, sleepily with her chin in her hands, to the cracked, worn, and slightly hoarse but oddly soothing voice of Mr. Sakishima, the short, pudgy, gray haired history teacher whose yellowed skin and scratchy voice was a tell tale sign of a chain smoker.

Kagome was making one of her increasingly rare visits to school on this warm and sunny day.

"…holy people, approximately 300 years before the Warring Era of feudal Japan were thought to have believed that youkai were a part of the human soul, that each human has a youkai counterpart, an animal spirit in a sense, who was the yin to their yang or vise-versa, a perfect soul mate, which is highly unusual since most of the holy people of the Warring State Era spent their time supposedly "purifying" youkai and hanyou's or what they believed were hanyou's, were looked down upon in human society…, "

Lifting her head from its resting place in her hand Kagome raised said hand and asked her question without waiting to be called on.

"So your saying that these monks and miko, believed that youkai are part of the human soul?" the curiosity was basically dripping from Kagome's questioning tone.

"Yes Miss Higurashi, there is a book that deals with this topic that you may find interesting since you deem this topic worthy enough to break class room rules over it. See me after class and we will discuss this further." was the reply the curious young woman received for her question.

A scarlet blush rose on Kagome's sun kissed skin, however it was not a blush of embarrassment as most of her snickering peers though but of anger, that this man would humiliate her without necessity in front of the entire class. "Sit" was the unconscious angry response Kagome whispered without even thinking about it she awaited for the thud and swearing that always followed her command, but it never came.

_'You baka it never came because it wasn't Inuyasha who made you angry this time, that's a first.. 300 years ago… that was around the time of Midoriko-sama wasn't it, I think it was unless my memory is as crappy as my math skills, that was the time the Shikon no Tama was made. Could this help us know something about the jewel Naraku doesn't, maybe Miroku or Kaede-baa-chan will know something about it.'_

Ring

The class rose as one, with the exception of Kagome who had to scramble to her feet after being torn from her musing of youkai and humans.

"We thank you for the lesson, have a prosperous day honorable Sensei Sakishima." was the chorus the class sang, this being done the students began to leave the class room to go home as this was the last period of the day.

Well it was the last period of the day unless you had to have a "discussion" with a teacher after school.

After packing her notebooks pencils and history book into her yellow backpack, which was unbelievably light seeing as she had emptied it out to go to school, this also would give her time to refresh her supplies for her trip back in time.

_'I really need a bigger pack…uhhg, bigger pack more weight, more means weight more Inuyasha complaining and…'_

"Miss Higurashi please approach my desk." came the raspy voice of Sensei Sakishima. With her eyes downcast Kagome made her way to the overly large wooden desk that Sensei Sakishima resided behind. It was easily the largest of any teacher in the building.

_'Bet he's compensating for something…wow were the… that's it no more listening to Miroku when he talks…ever… hentai must be contagious.'_

"Look Sensei I'm really sorry about my interruption, its just that I find the subject of youkai very fascination, and I know that's not an excuse for breaking a rule please, please forgive me…" having said this Kagome waited for a response…and she waited…and waited…and finally she lifted her head to see her teacher's reaction to her apology.

"Are you quite done or would you like to grovel some more Miss Higurashi, I was serious you do seem very interested in this subject, and I do have a book on this subject. Follow me if you please." rising to his feet Sensei Sakishima made his way out of the room with a very curious miko following him.

Stopping in front of the teachers room Sensei Sakishima asked Kagome to wait for him there.

_'Okay were was I…oh yeah bigger back pack, well I do have that new camping gear that mama bought for me that would come in handy when camping out doors in the forest.'_

The sliding door alerted Kagome of her Sensei's return.

"Now Miss Higurashi please do take care of this book. I have no need for it anymore though it was a gift from my own history teacher, and now I'm passing on the torch I suppose." in his hands laid a text book sized at maybe 16 inches tall and about 6 inches thick .

"Sensei thank you, but if it means so much to you I couldn't take it…" Kagome began to decline the book but Sensei Sakishima interrupted her saying " Miss Higurashi stop rambling the book is your do with it what you will. You are dismissed."

" Thank you for the lesson and book, have a prosperous day Sensei Sakishima." was the automatic reply Kagome gave her sensei as he walked away from her after handing her the heavy book.

"Kami what is this thing made of lead?"

Placing the book with her other belonging in her old yellow backpack Kagome walked home her last pit stop before going back through the Bone Eater's well once again. She how ever could stop thinking about what seemed to be her minds topic of the day.

_'Yep definitely more weight'_

Walking though the streets of Tokyo Kagome couldn't help but compare how different her to homes were. Her musing however were cut short when she heard a chorus of "Kagome-chan" turning around Kagome saw Eri, and Yuka making their way to her.

"Kagome I haven't seen you in forever, well, okay a while how is your throat feeling?" asked Eri who was the fist to reach Kagome and was standing at her left.

"You were really spacey in school today, you weren't thinking about that two timing boyfriend were you, you know what I think you should date his best friend or better yet his brother if he has one?"

"Uhmm…Kagome are you okay is your spine cracked again?" came the concerned voice of Yuka who stood to the right of the doubled over miko who was shaking.

Lifting her head Kagome let our a howls of laughter, these howls shook her body with mirth as she leaned on a tree for support. Tears streamed down her eyes as she continued her laughing rampage that seemed to have no end in sight. Chocking for breath as she laughed Kagome began to turn cherry red.

"Kagome-chan did I say something funny?" asked Eri who was flabbergasted at Kagome's laughter.

"Inuyasha"

**_ Laugh_**

"Me"

** G_iggle_**

"Dating"

_** Snort and laugh**_

"Sesshoumaru"

**Total and complete break down**

At the name of the Western Lord Kagome broke down once more laughing, she collapsed at the base of the tree holding her stomach.

Kagome could see it know, she and Sesshoumaru walking down the streets of Tokyo hand in hand, making goo-goo eyes at each other. Then his brother comes and makes an ass of himself and confesses his undying love for her, but no she would stay with her Fluffy-wuffy for eternity.

_'Kami if I get run over by a truck now I'll still die with a smile on my face, hehehe Fluffy-wuffy, haha Sesshoumaru holding a lowly human woman's hand, giggle.'_

"Eri that was the best laugh I've had in a while, giggle, thank you, I'll see you guys later." Kagome said after composing herself and turning around waving as she made her way to the shrine once again while giggling every once in a while as a new mental picture formed in her mind.

"Your welcome" said a very confused Eri as she and Yuka watched Kagome walk away from them. Shaking their heads the two girls began their journey home as well all the while thinking about their crazy friend Kagome.

A/N: Okay I'm ending it here, I'm just getting a feel for this fic before I dive head first into the plot, yes dear readers there is a plot, my first chapters are usually just setting the seen for the conflict so please stick with this fic until at least chapter 3 before you say there's no plot. Now lets see amadoni did have some requirements and they were as follows:

1. Have Sesshoumaru be Kagome's soul youkai, this is what I'm going to call it  
2. Have Inu no Taisho and Izayoi backround story have it do with the connection  
3. Same with Kikyo and Inuyasha as with Inu no Taisho .

* * *


	2. The Great Cardboard Adventure

A/N: Hello! Man, I feel like an ice cube! My house's heating system of course chooses today of all days to die on me  
tears turn to icicles as the slide down cheeks Man it's freezing! If I were a guy I would be freezing my balls as of now. That's what I call a case of blue  
balls - sorry couldn't resist. Any way own with the story.???  
Connected  
By: TheBeautifullyDisasterousMiko

"Mama,Souta, Jii-chan I'm home…hello?"  
Taking off her brown loafers, Kagome arranged them by the front door on top of the straw mat.

Dropping her pack onto the ground the miko followed her nose to the kitchen.

"Hello dear, how was school?" the nurturing voice of Mrs. Higurashi drifted around the kitchen, combining with the sounds simmering food and the sent of spices Kagome could only describe as home.

"Same old, same old, looking," said Kagome, walking fully into the kitchen. Kagome took one look at what was suppose to be the old oak table and gasped.

Before her was box after box piled haphazardly on top each other.

Small boxes, stained boxes, oddly dented boxes - boxes of all varieties met Kagome's blue eyes. "Mama you know spring cleaning already passed, right?"

Kagome couldn't resist and poked one of the boxes, which caused a cloud of smoke to arise from the worn brown cardboard.

After sneezing repeatedly, the young time traveler turned her watery eyes to her mother whose mouth was hidden behind her hand in a half-hearted effort to conceal her laughter.

"Mama that's not funny…okay I lied, it was funny, but you shouldn't laugh at your darling lovable daughter," said a pouting Kagome to her  
still-laughing mother.

'Maybe the government released lots of crazy chemicals into the air and that's causing funny things to happen' thought Kagome.  
'Yeah, and the nice men in the white suits are actually magical leprechauns that want to have tea with Naraku.' snorting at her own stupidity Kagome once again turned her attention to the boxes on her kitchen table.

"So what are these, Mama?" Kagome asked her mother once she had composed her self.

"Those are just some old boxes I found in the attic. I thought we could have some fun searching through them together. I know it won't be anything compared to traveling through time, but your aging mother would appreciate the quality time," responded Mrs. Higurashi.

Kagome for the first time paused and studied her mother's face gentle face.

Gazing into her eyes Kagome saw just how much her time traveling had worn her mother down. Crossing the kitchen in just a few steps, Kagome  
hugged her mother tightly for what seemed like an eternity.

How long had it been since she had given her mother a hug that hadn't been a result of her crying her heart out because of Inuyasha or some other feudal disaster that had occurred? 'Too long,' thought the miko sadly.

"What's wrong dear?" Asked Mrs.  
Higurashi, her arms wrapped around her daughter's shoulder, one hand on her back while the other ran its fingers threw the dark silk her miko daughter called hair.

"You know I love you, Mama, right?" Came the muffled question from Kagome, whose head was buried in her mother's shoulder. There she could smell her mother's perfume - the one she had worn since Kagome was a small child.

"Of course! Now what nonsense is this? What is that mind of yours thinking,  
Kagome?" Said Mrs. Higurashi as she cupped her daughter's face in her warm hands. "I know you love me, and I also know that you love your friends in the past. Your heart is big enough to hold all these people and neither time, nor death, nor any other thing can stop love, my dear - not when it is in it's purest, most unconditional form," she continued.

"You are a light to all, Kagome, my own dear little light. But I cant keep you all to myself! You are a gift to be shared with the world, be it in the present, or the past, or even the future that is to come." Kissing her teary-eyed Kagome's face, Mrs. Higurashi detangled herself from her daughter's arms after giving her a final squeeze.

"Now, while these cookies bake we can begin our great box adventure; what do you say, Kagome?"

Wiping her eyes, Kagome gave her mother a blinding, hundred watt, smile one that showed all her pearly white teeth - a hard earned reward after three years of being a "metal mouth."

"Okay! Let's start with this one." Reaching up on her toes, Kagome grabbed a box near the top of the cardboard mountain.

The box was heavier then Kagome had anticipated and she began to wonder just what these boxes contained.

Placing the box onto the ground in front of her kneeling mother, Kagome lowered herself to the ground and sat with her legs half crossed - lotus style.

"Okay, before we open it, what do you think is in here?" Kagome asked her mother, turning curious sapphire-blue eyes to gaze at her mother's doe-brown eyes.

"Let's just hope it's not another portal to the past. I  
believe one is enough." The mother and daughter pair shared a giggle like two elementary girls eating stolen cookies.

The shrill ring of the timer cut short the women's laughter as Mrs. Higurashi arose to check on her cookies.

"Perfect timing! They're done." Setting the metal tray down, Mrs. Higurashi  
began to remove the cookies from the tray and set them onto a white porcelain plate. Steam rose from the baked delights, oatmeal chocolate chip -Kagome's favorite.

Laying the steaming tray down on the floor between herself and her daughter, Mrs. Higurashi once again turned her attention to the unopened box encircled in her daughter's arms.

"You didn't open it?" asked a surprised Mrs. Higurashi. Usually her daughter's curiosity was insatiable and often led her into trouble…lots of trouble.

"No. We should do it together. Ready?" Upon seeing her mother nod, the ever-curious miko grasped the box's top and began to  
slide it up.

Inside the box laid various tangled trinkets; some that looked like jewelry. Smiling with glee, the two women began to untangle their newly  
found treasure. And to think this was still the first box!

A/N: Can you guess what's in the box? Send me a review with your guess and I'll post the  
winner up in Chapter Three.


	3. Buyo Marks The Spot

Chibi-chan: Happy Presidents Day single-sparker', even though none does anything special for this holiday, do they? Right…moving on now that I've gotten a chance to really brain storm this fic I'm going to le gasp introduce the plot a bit more then the previous chapters, especially in this one. Chapter Three is going to be mostly exposition for the plot , but DON'T SKIP THIS CHAPTER there are clues in this chapter.

Connected  
By: TheBeautifullyDisasterousMiko

Chapter Three: Buyo Marks The Spot

"Mama look at all these things I feel like I've just fallen into yard sale hell we've at this for hours." Kagome looking at her mother who was still detangling a jumble of necklaces responded with out looking up.

" That's not a bad idea dear, we could make a pretty penny, do you see anything you like though before I decide to sell all of this." pausing to look up at her daughter, smiling, Mrs. Higurashi was delighted beyond belief to have this time with her daughter.

" Well there was nothing really special in these boxes so far, motioning to the rather untidy mountain of boxes and untangled junk, but I'll try another box before I head of to bed." rising to her feet Kagome made her way to untouched pile and began scanning for her final box.

" Kagome didn't you say you were planning to leave today for the feudal era." shocked Mrs. Higurashi stared at her daughters back but not for long as she turned to look at her.

" Inuyasha be damned, today is my day with you mom." determination coated Kagome's tone " Besides I need to repack some extra supplies in a new back pack since we have extra guests at camp now a days." sighed Kagome as she though of what awaited her back in the past.

With Naraku gaining more and more shards the Inu-tachi and their allies, none exactly in good terms, had all agreed to remain together, to better their chances of tracking and defeating the ever elusive hanyou.

The first of these allies was Kouga, Prince of the Wolf tribe of the South. Agile, over confident, and a wild flirty Kouga was Kagome's own personal fan boy. With black hair ocean blue eyes and sun kissed skin, Kouga wasn't the worst Kagome could do but he was to immature for her liking especially if Inuyasha was around,

Next was Ayame Princess of the Wolf tribe of the North. Bright red haired, green eyed and just as obsessive as Kouga Ayame was the wolf princes greatest fan girl and the girl he promised to marry. Personally Kagome thought they deserved each other.

Last but certainly not least was Sesshoumaru's pack. Jaken the kappa youkai, annoying and utterly useless, in Kagome's opinion they should send the little green skinned and brown garbed toad to Naraku for a week by the end of that time Naraku will be begging them to kill him if he has committed suicide already.

Then there was Rin, ever adorable, if not a little shy when it comes to strangers, 'Let me tell you though when she knows you that girl can talk'. Rin looked a lot like Kagome when she was her age. Plump, black haired, the only difference was that Rin possessed hazel eyes.

Inu-tachi's most enigmatic new member was the Lord of the Western Lands himself, Sesshoumaru. Arrogant , Cold-hearted, and Beautiful, yes beautiful, 'Sesshoumaru my not be my favorite person, but I cant deny he that he was beaten with the stick of smexiness, then fell of the hottie tree, and proceeded to drown in the gorgeous river.'

Still lost in thought Kagome didn't notice Buyo as he moved in front of her legs causing our klutzy miko to create a cardboard avalanche. " Buyo look what you did, you damn cat I…Hey mom look at this."

Do to her little avalanche Kagome had unearthed an unusual chest, it was made of dark cherry wood and had intricate and highly detailed carvings on the lid.

On the top there was a slumbering fox surrounded by flowers with an open book in front of it, to the right a serpent-like dragon (A/N: think Shenron from DBZ) with a round jewel on it's forehead, on the bottom there was spider on its web with a tear drop on the center of the web, to the right there was no carving but rather a circular whole, it resembled a key hole in a way. The rest of the chest held many other carving but one drew Kagome's full attention when she saw it.

What caught Kagome's attention was the carving that laid in the middle of the lid, a large dog with a crescent moon on it's back had its head in the lap of a woman who had a sun on her chest atop of her left breast. The woman sat with her back against a giant tree and looked as if she we're lovingly petting the dog who had a look of peace and utter content on his canine features.

Lifting the box Kagome, like a child on Christmas eve, shook the chest hearing a dull thumping from inside the chest, alerting its holder that it held something with in. Sitting once again a stunned Kagome simply stared at the box, her equally enchanted mother sat beside her and in silence they studied the box.

" It's breathtaking Kagome I wonder why I didn't notice it when I was bringing the boxes down." Mrs. Higurashi finally exhale out her comment. " I don't now if we should trust it mom I mean Buyo did make me fall on it and you remember how that turned out the first time it happened." Kagome joked remembering her mother's comment of another portal through time.

"May be your right we shouldn't open it" Mrs. Higurashi did not seem to get the joke. "Mom chill what harm ever came from opening a chest." a giggling Kagome asked as she tried to pry the lid of the chest open-it wouldn't budge.

Again and again she tried but the damn lid didn't move an centimeter…not one millimeter. Then the hole caught her attention 'A key I need a key but, were the hell am I going to find a circular key'

A/N: Okay stopping here I know it's short but I wanted to update sooner and get exposition out of the way then concentrate on the plot . Now Four things are clues can you figure them out? Can anyone figure out were the "…no harm ever came from opening a chest" quote is from? Now in order to right chapter four I want to receive FIVE review come on it cant be that hard. You will have Chapter Four when I get Five review

Lovies and Laters  
Chibi-chan


	4. Home Sweet Home

A/N: As I promised you gave me five reviews and I'm giving you chapter four, well technically five but oh well. Sorry it took so long but schools been beating me with a stick.

Connected

By: TheDisasterousChibi

Chapter Four: Home Sweet Home.

Recap:

'A key, I need a key but where in the hell am I going to find a round key?'

'May be if I show the lid Inuyasha's IQ it will die of laughter' giggling Kagome glanced at the chest's lid once more and sighed and made her way to the stairs.

"Mama I think I'm going to be heading off to bed now. Will you help me pack some medical supplies for the trip back?" turning back to look at her mother Kagome waited for a response.

"Of course honey, I bought you a new first aid last week, I must have forgotten I'm sorry sweetie." Mrs. Higurashi apologized, she had paused to hear her daughter and was now picking up various trinkets from the floor.

"Good night Mama , thanks for the awesome day, making her way back to her kneeling mother Kagome hugged her and said, I love you." 'I'm making a promise right now every time I see her I'll tell her I love her'

Once again Kagome made her way up stairs, the chest forgotten in her arms. Opening the door to her room and walked in. The different shades of blue and white of her walls gave Kagome a sense of serenity, peace, of belonging one she felt when she was in the past even though peace was something they had rarely had until recently.

'When did I start feeling more at home in the feudal era then in my own house. Yes, I still love my family but this house doesn't feel like my only home anymore.' Sitting down on her bed Kagome sighed and decided that contemplating her life was thoroughly depressing glancing at the chest once again Kagome ran her hand on top of the lid and feel the smoothness of the carving even at the edges.

"Kagome, take a bath, get under the covers, and snuggle until you sleep." saying this out loud, a habit of our usually lively miko, much like her curiosity, often got her in trouble.

Following her own advice Kagome rose from the bed and made her way into the bathroom across from her bedroom. Once inside the room Kagome began to strip, placing her dirty clothes into the hamper turning on the bathtub knob, Kagome made her way to the mirror while she waited for the water to heat up. 'Another Feudal era point is always that hot springs never change temperature, that and the minerals are great for your skin.'

Looking into the mirror Kagome was met with her reflection, she had matured a great deal since she had fallen down the well three years ago. Now a young woman of eighteen mature, confident but still she retained he child-like innocence. The Shikon Miko however did not like to grow up because the more she grew up the more of a chance she would resemble Kikyo even more, though she didn't think she resembled her that much anyway.

'Everyone else seems to think you do though, maybe I should dye my hair, or maybe some highlights? Kami the look on Inuyasha's face would be priceless if he saw his precious Kikyo's hair ruined . Tying her raven locks into a makeshift bun the young miko entered the tub of warm water and let the soothing heat wash away her cheery thoughts and the nice layer of dust her skin had accumulated during the day.

'Let's see I have to wash my hair and shave today before I go to the feudal era tomorrow'

Extending her arm Kagome reached behind and felt around for the razor, feeling the ridges of the little Venus razor Kagome wrapped her fingers around it and brought it in front of her face for inspection.

It was brand new and still had the plastic covering for safety, green in color it gave of a sent of vanilla and coconut. Extending a leg in the air and out of the tub Kagome proceeded to shave those pesky hairs all women seem to be cursed with. With smooth automatic stroke it did not take long for the miko to finish both legs and move on to under her arms.

Kagome, who prided herself on not caring about a persons appearance could not help but remember the first time she and Sango had bathed together as she continued to shave .

It was the first time Kagome's mind truly registered just how different the feudal era was from her own time. Sure everyone dressed and spoke differently, and demons walking around was a change too but the sight of Sango awoke her to the differences.

The taijiya whose yukata and leather armor usually covered her from head to toe could have given King Kong a run for his money in the hairy department. Her legs were covered with thick black fuzzy hair, her arm pit hair could have been braided. It's safe to say the modern age miko's mouth had fallen at the sight of her beautiful friend's shall we say fuzzy problem.

Not that Sango had seen it as a problem, in fact the demon slayer was just as surprised to she her friends hairless state but did not comment so that in case there was something wrong with her, a disease of some kind, Kagome would not be offended.

Kagome, the knee-jerk reaction queen, couldn't help but blurt out, "Kami Sango who was your father Cousin It." realizing what had just escaped her mouth Kagome slapped her wet hand over said big mouth, she waited, wide eyed , for Sango's anger-it never came. Instead the taijiya's face held no anger, none what's so ever, confusion however was abundant.

"No my father was named Yuji Kagome-chan, who is this cousin It, is that a common name in your time?" asked Sango as she settled her back against the many rocks that encased the hot spring Inuyasha had found.

"No…it's not common, just forget I said anything" sinking down into the spring in hopes of hiding her blush Kagome thanked every Kami she knew that Sango did not know about the Adams Family.

" Ano…Sango-chan can I ask you a personal question? I…uhm…I… mean its okay if you don't want to answer it or anything if you don't have to" Kagome managed to stutter out the words.

" Of course Kagome-chan you may ask" opening her chocolate brown eyes Sango looked at her new miko friend and awaited her question.

"Well it's just that why don't you shave?" asked Kagome, she was blushing and it was not due to the hot springs either.

"Shave, Kagome-chan I do not have a beard why would I shave." perplexed by the miko's question and slightly insulted Sango straitened her back and waited for an answer.

"No Sango I'm sorry I didn't mean it like that. What I meant was why don't you shave your legs and under your arms." waiving her arms in the air Kagome desperately tried to get Sango to understand her, she had not meant to offend her new found friend.

" My legs? Is that why you are hairless because you shave Kagome-chan?" Sango's earlier concerns about offending the miko had fled her mind when she had discovered this starling information about the miko.

"Well yeah, all the women do it. I was wondering why you don't that's all I'm sorry if I offended you in some way." hanging her head down Kagome played with the water waiting to see how Sango would respond.

"Kagome-chan women of this time don't shave the hair from there body, but your legs do look good, uhm can you show me how you do it?" Sango felt bad that she had saddened the cheery and energetic miko, and at the same time wanting to know if her legs would look better if they did not have hair blocking their view.

"Oh sure I think mama packed a new razor for me, you can have it" dragging the banana yellow monstrosity she called a back pack on near to her, Kagome began to did through all the junk the bag contained until she found the razor and a can of shaving cream, after all how could she run around in a skirt with hairy legs, right?

Turning back to Sango Kagome walked to the slayers side and showed her both items and explained how they were used. It took a good forty-five minutes before Sango's legs and arms were hairless and quite a few scrapes as well but Sango, if the bright smile on her face was anything to go bye, was pleased by the outcome.

"They feel so smooth Kagome-chan, Domo arigato ." running her hands up and down her muscular calves Sango thanked the miko and from then on it became a ritual for the girls to shave and joke during bath time.

Giggling at the memory Kagome finished shaving and proceeded to move to the next activity on her mental list-washing her hair.

Kagome, is described my many people as selfless not greedy or envious but what woman in their right mind would not want to kill the male youkai's of the feudal era for having such damn pretty hair. Inuyasha, Kouga, Sesshoumaru damn it even Naraku had a full head of gorgeous, never tangled hair which, no matter how much dirty the rolled in never got dirty.

Still in ranting her little rant on male youkai and their 'pretty hair' Kagome grabbed the bottle of Lemon Coconut scented shampoo and lathered up her thick black hair with the light green liquid. After repeating twice, a luxury only allowed at home were her shampoo was not rationed, Kagome grabbed a bottle of Vanilla cream scented conditioner giggling she thought 'My hair smells like a coconut-lemon cream pie'

Rising, the miko, who was in much better spirits after her bath wrapped her towel around her body and walked back to her room. When she reached her room she walked to the mahogany dresser and pulled out a pair of blue boy shorts and a huge white shirt with the words "Yes I'm a bitch, You better run cuz I bite". Kagome would never have the courage to wear this shirt in the feudal era for obvious reasons but secretly this was her one of favorite shirt to wear to bed.

Dressing herself in said items the miko's gaze was once more drawn to the chest lying in on her bed.

' Well it looks harmless enough…may be if I bring it back with me Sesshoumaru may be able to open it with his poison…or he'll just open me up with his poison for speaking to his youkai greatness…jackass.'

Though technically the Western Lord was an ally to the tachi, and he put up with the 'pathetically weak humans' with his ' disgraceful, loud mouth half breed' and with 'the demented wolf' he still wasn't the nicest if people-go figure.

Inuyasha had sulked in the tops of trees for weeks before he finally excepted the fact that his 'bastard of a half brother' and the 'wimpy wolf' would be joining HIS group. 'Then again, thought Kagome, those sit's almost broke his back. So its not like he had much of a choice. Like it or not we do need the Lord of Award Silence, in order to defeat Naraku once and for all.'

Climbing into bed Kagome was seconds away from slumber, when she remembered the book her History teacher had given to her this afternoon. 'I left it down stairs thought what should I do get it or sleep.' An image of a fuming Inuyasha popped into the miko's no doubt he would be mad she had stayed an extra day, if she added being tired from lack of sleep as well as tardiness he would be furious.

'Well that settles it…I'm getting up.' throwing the light summer covers from her body Kagome patted her way down the hall and down the stairs, passing the kitchen Kagome encountered her mother, she was still sorting through the trinkets on the floor.

" Is there something wrong sweetie, I thought you were going to bed early." hearing her daughter's foot steps on the hard wood floor Mrs. Higurashi turned to see what her daughter needed.

"No there's nothing wrong Mama I just need something from my bag, I left it by the front door so I came to get it." walking into the kitchen Kagome passed her mother and saw her banana yellow bag, who ad seen its fair share of adventures, and stared to fish inside it to find the book.

" Well honey since your still awake would you like some tea before bed." rising from the floor Mrs. Higurashi dusted of her skirt and walked to the counter to retrieve the necessary items to make tea. Placing the tea kettle on the stove Mrs. Higurashi turned to her daughter waiting for her answer, even though she already knew the answer.

" Sure I Mama, can we have tea cookies as too?" with her arms up to the elbows still hidden in her bag Kagome turned to answer her mother, hoping her puppy dog look would score her some tea cookies.

" Yes dear, cookies too." chuckling the miko's mother busied herself with making the tea and setting up the coffee table in the living room, since the kitchen table was still half buried in card boxes and other junk.

With a smile on her face Kagome once again began to feel around for the leather bound book. After a few more moments of blind groping in her bag the miko gave a triumphant cry and lifted the book above her head, rose and did a happy dance.

" Kagome the tea is ready help me carry these to the living room." Mrs. Higurashi's arms held a box of tea cookies and a trait of the cookies she had made before. Grabbing a tray with her free hand Kagome made her way to the living room, setting the tray down the miko plopped onto the couch waiting for her mom. She didn't wait for long as she made her way into the living room set down the tea cups and the box of tea cookies. She, unlike her daughter, sat gracefully down on the couch.

Handing her daughter a steaming cup of tea Mrs. Higurashi leaned back and nursed her own cup. A comfortable warm silence wrapped around the pair as they enjoyed each others company. The warm summer night and the hot tea made Kagome's muscles, which due to her travels were more often then not tense, relax in the luxury of laziness that only home could offer, until Naraku was stopped that is then maybe the feudal era could have some hard earned peace.

" Oh I almost forgot" Mrs. Higurashi's exclamation broke though the silence as she set her cup down and walked rapidly into the kitchen.

Sitting with her legs folded under her in the couch Kagome wondered what it was heer mother had forgotten. It wasn't an every day occurrence her mother almost never forgot anything. 'May be she left the stove on or something' the miko's musings were cut short as her mother walked back into the living room, with something in her hands.

"Here I found this in the box next to that chest you found and I thought you might like it." in the older woman's layer what looked like…

A/N: I know it's evil leaving it here when I haven't updated this story in a while but in the next chapter Kagome will, FINALLY, go back to the past and well she what's inside the book and find out more about the chest and what Mrs. Higurashi is giving Kagome.


	5. Promises and Unsuspecting Surprises

A/N: authoress prostrates herself in front of readers Please forgive me I did not have time to update anything I'm so sorry. Now that that's over with please enjoy this next chapter.

Fanfiction:

Sugar0o: Sorry I know its evil but I can promise you that this story will have many cliffies, or that's the way its turning out to be. Thank you for all your lovely and encouraging reviews.

sleepy26: Glad you think its interesting, sorry the update wasn't sooner.

candycorn87: Yay I'm a murder now I can die in peace, not really I'm so happy your so into the story it makes me all tingly inside.

Single-Spark:

Kira: Your about to find out what it is, thank you for the update

K,T,M: Yes people call me evil on a daily basis, please don't pout smile I updated.

Adult Fanfiction:

FourShotChild: I wish I had more time to write if I did the chapters would be longer sigh but we all must play with the hand we're dealt with.

Walter205: Thank you for the review enjoy the chapter.

Evaesis: You're the first reviewer to say that and it makes me happy you noticed it, sorry about the errors but I've obtained a beta, again, who has about the same amount of spare time as me sigh so it should be getting better.

Connected

By: TheBeautifullyDisasterousMiko aka TheDisasterousChibi

Chapter Five: Promises and Unsuspecting Surprises

Recap: " Oh I almost forgot" Mrs. Higurashi's exclamation broke though the silence as she set her cup down and walked rapidly into the kitchen.

Sitting with her legs folded under her on the couch Kagome wondered what it was her mother had forgotten. It wasn't an every day occurrence, her mother almost never forgot anything. 'Maybe she left the stove on or something' the miko's musings were cut short as her mother walked back into the living room, with something in her hands.

"Here I found this in the box next to that chest you found and I thought you might like it." in the older woman's hand laid what looked like…

Kagome had never seen anything more beautiful then the necklace that laid in her mothers hand. Taking the piece of jewelry from her mother Kagome gently rubbed her thumb over the soft black leather, intricate patterns were sewn in silver thread into the material, almost like there was something written there, however it was to worn to make out the words. A sphere connected to the leather, perfect in its shape and vivid in color; an amber stone, rich and warm, but at the same time cold and incomplete, was cut into four sectors by golden lines.

The first of these sectors held a tiny Kanji, a symbol for the word Unity in a dark sapphire blue, the other sectors where blank; as if the artist did not have time to finish his master piece, it was lovely but missing pieces.

"What do you think Kagome isn't it lovely? I found it after you went to bed, I was going to give it to you tomorrow morning" Mrs. Higurashi who was immensely happy seeing the look of awe on her daughters face said.

"Mama it's so beautiful, it looks really old though, who knew something so exquisite could be in the attic?" the awed miko commented to her mother, never taking her eyes of the piece of jewelry.

"Yes it does look quite old but it's in almost perfect condition. Someone must have taken great care of it." Sitting on the couch beside her daughter Mrs. Higurashi picked up her now lukewarm tea an sipped. Watching her daughter's happy face was something she treasured, a rarity now a days.

Following her mothers example the time traveling miko also sipped from her forgotten tea cup. After a few more minutes of silence the miko turned to her mother and asked, "Can you put it on me Mama?" eyes sparkling with hope.

Chuckling Mrs. Higurashi replied " Of course dear, give it here." Taking the necklace from her daughters hand Mrs. Higurashi motioned for her to turn around. Kagome did so lifting her hair as well to help her mother in her task.

Unclasping the necklace Mrs. Higurashi placed the necklace around her daughters neck gently, careful as she clasped it shut, not to pull any stray hair. Kagome's hand lifted to the jewel around her neck the moment her mother had finished clasping it, it laid there unchanged.

'Well what were you expecting Kagome fire works or something' thought the tiny miko slightly disappointed at the lack of shall we say other worldliness the necklace seemed to show.

"Thanks Mama, looking at the clock Kagome began to panic, Oh Kami its one o'clock in the morning Mama." drawing her mothers attention away from her current thoughts Kagome pointed to the clock. " I'm sorry Mama but now I REALLY have to go to sleep, or else I'll be good as dead tomorrow." Jumping up Kagome left her tea cup on the table and walked away, only to turn back to give her mother a good night kiss.

Kissing her mother's forehead Kagome did not wait for a reply as she called an "I love you" over her shoulder and made her way upstairs. Leaving Mrs. Higurashi to her thoughts. "So it has finally begun, just like he said it would" closing her eyes Mrs. Higurashi sighed and closed her eyes, leaning back into the couch, lost in memories of years passed.

(A/N: I had seriously thought about ending it here but I promised that she would go to the feudal era in this chap and I always keep my promises good guy smile disgusts audience)

Sunlight danced into Kagome's room shining its bright rays on the young woman face, ultimately causing her to once again join the world of the living. Stretching in a distinctly feline way Kagome rubbed her eyes free of the Sandman's sleeping sand and rose from bed.

Making her way to the dresser Kagome began to pack for her trip back. Since it was so close to summer vacation Kagome was going to be staying at the feudal era for two consecutive months, only making trips back if absolutely necessary.

'Joy, thought our miko, two months of feudal hell' the Inu-tachi, who had been pretty useless in the last couple of weeks was going to once again begin their search for Naraku who had been missing for quite some time. Kagome wondered just how well the tachi was doing, it had been a week since she had returned to the future to pick her courses for next year, with his royal canine's permission of course.

The new recruits, namely Kouga and Sesshoumaru, may not take to having Inuyasha order them lightly. Scratch that Kouga wouldn't take it lightly Sesshoumaru would knock Inuyasha into the next era if he tried to order him. Which brings us back to the miko's concerns, just how the hell would they all travel together with three very domineering Alphas.

Kagome, though she would never admit it even under the pain of death, had her money on Sesshoumaru becoming pack alpha. The miko had punished her self many times for thinking such a thing for betraying Inuyasha until she realized something; Sesshoumaru was the better choice for alpha, he would not go charging into a battle putting himself and the rest of the tachi in danger, unlike some people Kagome knew.

'But what would we call our selves the Fluffy-tachi, or how bout the Human-Haters-Of-Japan' giggling at her own silliness Kagome continued to stuff her new black backpack with clothes. She was sure that her mother was already packing the yellow one with food and other supplies for the entire group.

The new backpack would serve for personal belonging, like clothes, bathing things, and most importantly that time of the month things. Kagome never wanted a repeat of the time Inuyasha found her pads and tried to cook one thinking it was ninja food. The miko had been mortified when she entered camp and saw Inuyasha cooking pad a la stick barbeque style. Red faced and nearly hysterical Kagome had sat him so many times that it almost caused an earthquake. In the end Inuyasha never again touched her pads and Kagome never had to explain why.

After packing almost her entire summer wardrobe including shoes and a few winter pieces just to be safe; you never now in the feudal era, Kagome dressed for the day in a short yellow sundress that came up to her knees, wearing jean shorts underneath to accommodate her traveling lifestyle. A pair of black converse finished of her look giving her a overall appearance of a normal, if not a little conservative teenager.

Slugging her backpack over her shoulder Kagome made her way down stairs to have some breakfast. Upon reaching the kitchen Kagome gave her clueless little brother a noggie, to which he responded with a high pitched yelp of surprise. " I thought you went away yesterday Sis what happened is every thing okay?" her brother, who happened to look quite a bit like her only with brown eyes, asked.

"Nope I was just spending so time with Mama yesterday and decided I would stay an extra day." Buttering up a piece of toast Kagome gave her brother a grin and bit into her buttered delight.

"So your going back today…Uhmm 'Gome when are you coming back?" asked Souta with his head bowed as he sat restless in his chair.

" In about two months unless I really have to, why Sou'?" replied Kagome sensing her bother wanted to ask her something that he was nervous about.

"Oh its nothing just some stupid base ball game the summer camp I go to holds every year for the campers and their siblings its nothing" Souta conjured his best fake smile in order to hide his disappointment, he had been building up the courage to ask his sister to come since the beginning of the week.

" When is it Souta and why didn't you tell me sooner I would have gone?" tacking her brothers hand Kagome looked into his eyes and awaited his response.

"Well its at the end of the summer, the week before we go back to school" said Souta his once disappointed eyes shining with new found hope at the prospect of his sister coming with him. Since she had gone down the well they had stopped doing a lot of things he had taken for granted before like, her picking him up after school. Before he had though he was way to old for it but then he had missed his sisters presence.

" Souta I promise I'll be back by then and We'll kick butt at the baseball game, okay I promise" hugging her brother Kagome saw over his shoulder her mother walking into the kitchen.

"Morning dear, did you sleep well" Mrs. Higurashi asked her first born as she walked in on this tender scene of sibling love; she had earlier resisted the urge of taking a picture.

"Yeah I did Mama, did you pack the bag for me or do you still need help" asked Kagome letting go of her brother only to ruffle his hair.

"I've already packed it dear your all ready to go." sitting down at the table as well Mrs. Higurashi informed Kagome of her bags status.

Rising for the table Kagome gave a kiss to both her family members and called over her shoulder as she race out the door " I'll be back in about a month Mama to check in I promise."

At the entrance to her home Kagome picked up her discarded back and was about to walk out when she noticed the book her teacher had given her yesterday laying on one floor next to her brown school loafers. Picking up the book, thinking she could read it in the past if Naraku refused to show up Kagome raced out of the house as fast as the extremely heavy back packs would allow her to.

Reaching the well house Kagome slid the door open and walked in taking a deep breath Kagome climbed on top of the lip of the well and jumped. Blue light enveloped her as she traveled throw time, the comforting power of the ancient well gave her a safe feeling. The trip though extraordinary by nature was relatively short and rather uneventful, now climbing out of the well in the past that as an adventure.

Lucky for Kagome she had brought a ladder from her time and place it at the feudal era well to help her with her climb. Fixing the straps of her back Kagome took a deep breath of the clean feudal era air and Began her climb.

Waiting for her was a the most surprising sight her eyes had ever scene, there in the middle of the clearing was every member of the tachi, minus the children and they were all surrounding, with the exception of Sesshoumaru, something. The sight of her comrades surrounding something was not what surprised the miko but rather what they were surrounding.

The in the middle of the clearing, locked inside a glowing green barrier and in the middle of many powerful sutras was Naraku. The dark hanyou stood with his arms crossed smirking as if lost in some personal joke. All the attention of these people was placed on Kagome when Naraku said " Hello Miko, now that you're here we can begin this little…meeting."

Swinging her legs over the well Kagome dropped her bags and the only thought her flabbergasted brain could come up with was 'Looks like I wont be reading for a while!"

A/N: Well now that I have Naraku in the story the plot can start to really move hears the audience cheer To tell you the truth I was having a little trouble on thinking of how to introduce Naraku to the plot and then I started writing and this is what happened and I must say I kind of like it. Any way to close up today's chapter I have a Very special guest, so take it away special guest.

DBZ Announcer: What is Naraku doing at the clearing? Why is no one attacking him? What meeting is he talking about? Find out next time on Connected


End file.
